Hypocrisy via Hungarian Horntails
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: A silly little drabble that takes place after The Deathly Hallows, highlighting Harry and Ron's first visit to Hermione's. This story contains Ron and Hermione still getting into squabbles, Harry being awkward about things, talks of hypocrisy, irony, Muggles (in which it seems they're not so different from, after all), and most importantly... house elves. Romione/Golden Trio fic.


**Hypocrisy via Hungarian Horntails **

Hermione Granger put a strand of caramel colored hair behind her ear, as she surveyed her companions.

At the moment, Ron seemed to be eyeing one of her family's old Christmas decorations with contempt. And as she looked back on the foggy memories that were her youth, and time before joining the Wizarding World, Hermione thought that...

It was from some movie about a shoemaker wanting to make footwear for Jesus?

Or, perhaps, was the shoe thing something she was thinking of from "Shoeshine Girl"? She always seemed to mix those two up, somehow...

"Ron..." Hermione started, not missing the particular look on the youngest boy Weasley's face.

"Hermione," Ron interrupted her without much preamble (as some things, it seemed, would never change). "Don't tell me we're here to make shoes for house elves. That idea of yours, while nice, yes—it led to our first kiss together, I know—is quite mental!"

Pausing—as she'd prepared to drink some of the tea her mother had laid out for her—Hermione's first thought was to angrily stare Ron down, from where he sat beside her on the pink loveseat.

And ironically, as the young witch remembered all the Christmas flicks she'd watched with her family as a child, she knew that this type of belligerent sexual tension was what always led to romance in the films.

But even if it had worked out for her and Ron in the end, the clever girl couldn't help feeling that it was all a bit of rubbish, seeing as how she hadn't _always _been trying to woo Ron via their fights, if ever.

Looking into his curious blue eyes, though, to remember they _had_ gotten past their trials and were happy together now, Hermione decided to play it off like another girl might have. Instead of cutting into the former prefect, like she might have wanted to, the brunette instead hid behind her bushy hair, and pretended to be bashful, rather than irate.

And Harry—bless the boy—must have decided that if Hermione wasn't going to drink her tea, he was going to do it for her, as to steer the conversation away from another row the two might have. "You know, after I first found out that I was a wizard, there was a time that I hated drinking tea and acting overly British. I reckon it was because I was afraid it would mean that I really _was _a Dursley, and that I'd never get to go to Hogwarts in Scotland."

Laughing about this so sharply and abruptly, that he fell off the couch with the gesture, Hermione looked onto where Ron's elbow was leaning precariously against one of her mother's china cabinets, and had to wonder what he saw as so funny.

Meanwhile, Harry had pulled out his old wand, and... And despite the fact he'd been able to repair it with the Elder Wand, Hermione noticed it still looked as though there were some pieces out of the wood out of place.

Mentally making a note of it (though it would have been even better and more thorough if she had a Remembrall or Pensieve on hand, Hermione knew), the brunette promised herself that she would ask Harry about it later, and not... not when he was aiming what looked like an "Reparo" charm at the would-be-broken glass.

"Harry..." Ron got out between laughs, as he settled back down beside Hermione, and thankfully looked like he wouldn't be breaking anything else for the time being. "You bloody well were asking to have a row with yourself with that thought process, weren't you? I'll have you know that getting nervous before a big event just makes the reality of it ten times worse," Ron said satisfied with himself, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and both Hermione and Harry fought the urge to remind him that they knew all too well how nervousness could mess up his Quidditch performances.

"Yes, Ron's right, Harry," Hermione told her friend gently, as she got herself together—temporarily ignored Ron—and tried to look at The Boy Who Lived's strange thoughts from a logical standpoint. "I mean, you hardly would have sworn off Butterbeer or pumpkin juice if the situations had been reversed. It seems to me that in trying to think like a wizard, you weren't thinking very wizard-like at all," Hermione finished off, as her hand seemed to unconsciously brush against Ron's.

Blushing madly at that, the girl tried to forget how she'd first snogged Ron in front of Harry, or all the personal displays of affection that Ron and Lavender had partaken in (that Hermione knew she and Ron could fall into far too easily, if they didn't keep forgetting that Harry was with them).

And as Harry frowned at that, for a reason Hermione could only guess at, the witch found herself reaching out to comfort her fellow Muggle-raised, like she was so often to, just as Ron seemed about to say something to his best friend, too.

In the end, though, the efforts proved to be for naught, as Harry explained with a horrified look on his face, "I suppose you're right, Hermione. I really wasn't acting like I should have been at all, was I? In fact, I seemed to be employing the same flawed reasoning that Muggle girls use, in thinking that if they stop eating they'll lose wait, when starving yourself just makes you hold onto that weight."

Blinking at Harry's awkward statement a few times, Hermione found herself trying to decide whether or not she should ask if her friend was speaking of Dudley, when Ron spluttered rather obnoxiously, "What's this?!"

And as he stood up and leaned towards Harry, outraged and amazed at the news (oddly emulating his father Arthur Weasley's interest in Muggles, for the action), Hermione found it all too amusing that her boyfriend seemed somewhat even more serious now... than he had been during all the times they'd faced Voldermort together.

And holding back laughter at their oblivious friend's tirade, Harry and Hermione both exchanged a look, as Ron wondered aloud, "Muggles do what now?! Is this because that 'coffee' drink is so vile?"

**Author's Note: So... a certain someone was kind and told me not to write anything for their birthday, lest I tire myself out. But since I doubt said person would mind a short story, I went ahead and did it anyway. The world can always use more from this perfect series and trio anyway, right?**

**So, I hope you enjoy this, boyfriend. And I hope you remember our HP chat last night, how we went to see the DH premiere together, how we got into the series with each other, etc:)**

**Also, the title of this is inspired by how Harry's being a "hypocrite" about the Wizarding World, seeing as how he wouldn't have changed his drinking habits if things had been reversed. LOL. And it also sort of hints at the hypocrisy-or rather, irony-of Muggle girls' thought processes, too. LOL.**

**Here's hoping you all enjoyed this silly little drabble, as much as I did writing it!**

**-Shanna**


End file.
